


I Could Have Had You

by Choseong



Category: SF9
Genre: Dawon’s being nice for once, Jaeseong, M/M, Roseong, Rowon?, Rowoon pins, pinning, poor Rowoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong
Summary: Inseong could have been Rowoon’s but he blew it.





	I Could Have Had You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back with another fic! Idk I’ve been around too many break ups lately it’s been sad.. so I wanted to write something... There aren’t that many Roseong fics out there so I cannot decide if I want to continue this as Roseong, Jaeseong or Rowon what do you think? ^^

Rowoon was just depressed today, he sat in a restaurant, he flipped the pages until he stopped at one particular page, the drinks. He sighed, he really shouldn’t be drinking butㅡtoday is an exception. He noticed someone sit on the empty chair in front of him.

“So.. what’s the emergency?” Dawon asked, he adjusted himself to be more comfortable in the seat.

Rowoon was conflicted should he tell him? Should he not?

He sighed and buried himself in the menu, “I can’t tell you...” he decided.

Now it was Dawon’s turn to be angry, “What? I busted my ass and skipped practice to come all the way here! Now your telling me _you can’t tell me_?” Dawon looked like he wanted to smack poor Rowoon.

Rowoon gave half hearted laugh, “It’s not thatㅡHey, you would have skipped anyways!” Rowoon accused Dawon snickered he finally gave an attempt to look at the menu. “You will laugh at me.” He looked at Dawon then back to the menu and sighed.

“Aww, _come on_ , Rowoon just spill!” Dawon was becoming impatient. “There is nothing you can say that would be worse.”

The waiter came over and asked them if they were ready to order Dawon looked at Rowoon and he nodded gesturing him to go ahead. After they ordered Dawon looked at Rowoon again expecting an answer.

Rowoon bit his lip, “Jaeyoon and Inseong broke up.” He told him looking down at the menu.

Dawon was clearly surprised, “ _What_ , when? Oh, Rowoon,” he smirked and gave him hints.

“I know, _I know_.” He said after he sipped his water he placed it down, he looked like a sad puppy.

Dawon was clearly confused he knew that Rowoon like Inseong this was his chance to get in that train before it leaves! It wasn’t that he didn’t support Jaeseong but he did have a soft spot for Roseong. He made Rowoon look at him. “ _Didn’t you?_ ” He ask.

“Iㅡ” Rowoon clicked his tongue and looked away. He looked back at Dawon who looked more concerned now, he decided _what the hell._ “I helped them get back together.” He dropped his head down to the table in shame.

Dawon blinked then bursted out in laughter, “Oh, you poor thing!” He laughed again, “How could you? Want _me_ to give you some love?” He snickered, he slowly brushed the back of hand across his face, earning a slap he laughed again.

“I _told_ you that you would laugh at me.” Rowoon whined, he looked like he wanted to just get out of the restaurant.

Dawon couldn’t help but to snicker, “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” He gasped, “How?”

“He.. could have been mines I know, _I know_ , but Inseong complained about how Jaeyoon never really cared about his problems and like an _idiot_ I fixed it!” He whined.

Dawon laughed again making Rowoon sighed, “Well.. you still have a chance?” He asked helpfully.

“Not really...” Rowoon mumbled suddenly he took interest in his fork he motioned his head to the left.  
  
He peered over to the left to find Inseong and Jaeyoon staring at each other with heart eyes across the table Dawon raised his eyebrow.

“I..” Rowoon adjusted himself from the seat and took his cup looking out the window, guilty. “I told Inseong I’d help.. spot him ifㅡanything went wrong.”

Dawon laughed in disbelief, this guy really..

“So.. soju?” Rowoon asked.  
“It’s on me.” Dawon snickered, Rowoon nodded grateful he had at least _someone_ on his side... Kinda.


End file.
